I Would For You (True Blood: Season 7, Episode 2)
by neversane7
Summary: this is a continuation of the 7th season of True Blood I have been writing. This is in no way the actual 7th season that will premiere next year, and all characters belong to Charlaine Harris. However this is based on the television series, not the books.
1. Chapter 1

**Season 7.2- Chapter 1**

**Int. Hospital Ward- Day**

_Sookie came._

Sam's thoughts are like a film reel playing over and over. He stands up over his hospital bed, and shrugs on his jacket.

As he exits the room, he walks in a fazed fashion, unaware of his direction nor his surroundings. Suddenly we hear a baby wailing. Sam freezes in his tracks. He turns to see a birthing ward. There is a huge glass window in front of him. On the other side are a dozen babies in plastic cradles with labels in front of them.

This triggers pain. And suddenly we are taken back in time.

"Sam!"

Sam stumbles in the darkness of the bedroom, heading towards the dim glow inside the bathroom.

"Nicole?"

There is a faint sob. Sam's ears prick up some more, and after a moment's hesitation, he opens the door. Nicole is sitting on the corner of the bathroom floor with her knees tucked in. There are drops of blood on the floor.

Sam's eyes widen in alarm, and he whispers "What happened?"

"I…. I lost the baby."

Sam opens his mouth in surprise, unable to coax words to comfort Nicole. He closes his mouth, and his eyebrows shoot up, his eyes start brimming up with tears.

The same facial expression shows as we see Sam standing before the birthing ward. Suddenly a clatter down the hallway startles Sam, and his head swivels to the direction of the racket. His feet are no longer glued to the floor. We can see his outline shrinking as he leaves the hallway.

**INTRO SONG PLAYS:**

When you came in the air went out.  
And every shadow filled up with doubt.  
I don't know who you think you are,  
But before the night is through,  
I wanna do bad things with you.

I'm the kind to sit up in his room.  
Heart-sick and eyes filled up with blue.  
I don't know what you've done to me,  
But I know this much is true:  
I wanna do bad things with you.

When you came in the air went out.  
And all those shadows there, are filled up with doubt.  
I don't know who you think you are,  
But before the night is through,  
I wanna do bad things with you.  
I wanna do real bad things with you.  
Ow, ooh.

I don't know what you've done to me,  
But I know this much is true:  
I wanna do bad things with you.  
I wanna do real bad things with you.

**Int. Deep in the Cave- Dusk**

Eric sits up in the cave. He seems fully healed. Pam's jacket can be found wrapped around his hips, with a subtle knot in the front of his groin.

"Morning, m'dear."

Pam's demeanor has changed. She is back to her usual self. She doesn't seem quite pleased at the thought of waking up to see the interior of a dark, damp cave.

"Oh jesus. We're still here."

Eric looks at Pam, and gives a sly grin.

"Yes, and I'm alive and well."

"No thanks to me."

His grin slowly fades away.

"Pam… do not undermine my appreciation for what you did."

He gives her a stern look. His eyes melt Pam's icy stance.

"I am truly grateful for you, and I always will be."

Pam's eyes soften, and she smiles slightly.

"So, where were you planning on heading to next?"

Pam sighs. "Well, there's the slight problem that has been spreading like wildfire…"

Eric looks grimly at Pam. "You mean infected vampires?"

"Yes."

It takes a moment for Eric to register the thought.

"In Bon Temps…?"

Pam's eyes lower to the floor of the cave. Her face does not fathom any glimmer of dismissal.

Eric's eyes glower a bit. He stands up straight, but his sturdy pose is contrasted with the silly garment wrapped around his hips.

**Int. Sookie's Living Room- Day**

The television is on, and there is a infomercial showcasing a vacuum that boasts to suck every inch of filth from your residence.

Sookie steps down the staircase, only to find Alcide laying on the couch. He turns his head, and sits up.

"Good morning. Or should I say, afternoon?" Alcide gives a small smile.

"Sorry. I just… I slept really late."

"Yeah. What happened?"

"Uh, I just.."

"Bill came, didn't he?"

Sookie looks at Alcide with a bit of hesitation.

"Uh, yeah."

Alcide's eyes burn into Sookie. He is waiting for her to elaborate on last night's encounter.

"He just wanted to check in on me."

"My word wasn't enough, huh?"

"You should know by now that Bill will never take anyone else's word except mine."

"Do you really think he deserves to be forgiven?"

Sookie cocks her head sideways, walking around to sit on the opposing couch.

"Why do you think I've forgiven him?"

Alcide sighs, and he glances away for a few seconds before looking at Sookie once again.

"If anyone, I should know that you've got a soft spot for him."

Sookie is about to protest, but she stops mid-sentence.

"I am not-…. Ok. Whatever you think, but I've not forgotten for one second what he's done to me."

"After all he's done? How can you just let him back in your life like that?"

Sookie shakes her head.

"That's the thing Alcide, he will always remain a part of my life, whether we like it or not."

Alcide exhales heavily, and he shifts in his seat. The television is still going on in the background.

"Your relationship with him is traumatic… He's like a wavering alcoholic seeing the accident he has caused."

Sookie chews deliberately on Alcide's words. She finally glances at him fiercely.

"Yes, you're right. Maybe it was a tragic accident. But it doesn't mean we ever stop helping or saving the alcoholic. We all overcome damaging pasts and recover someday."

Alcide groans, and just when he is about to come with a counter, Sookie raptly speaks once more, "You were once the same way with Debbie. You can't have the justification of telling me what to do simply because you lived through it yourself."

Because their conversations were usually pauciloquent, this sudden change in conversation was proving to be strenuous both in their mental capacity, and their relationship.

"So what, you're going to invite him in next?" Alcide scowled.

**Int. Police Station- Day**

We see Jason Stackhouse in his office. He is seated at his desk, the phone cord is curled around his fingers, and he is nodding at the incoherent babble coming from the phone.

"Yeah, we know about that already."

"Uh-huh."

"Ma'am, I gotta say we are taking care of it."

"Ok."

"A good day to you too."

He slides the phone in the receiver, and sighs contently.

Standing up to stretch, he looks out of the window, and he decides to leave his desk, just then, the phone rings. Jason scoffs and he shakes his head, gesturing with his hands that the caller can just leave a message.

He steps outside, and his eyes squint in the bright daylight. He inhales the fresh autumn air, and he smiles a bit. So liberating.

"How ya doin?"

Jason whirls around to see Sheriff Bellefleur checking up on him.

"I'm- I'm doing good."

"You look like shit. You got black rings under your eyes."

Jason's mouth gapes a bit, and he stutters, "Well I'm just- my sleeping schedule is just a bit different."

"Yeah, that vamp getting ya to stay up all night?"

"H- Her name's Violet."

"Whatever, she doesn't greet anyone here, how are we supposed to know her name?"

Realizing that Andy wasn't asking a question, Jason looks away awkwardly to the scenery in front of him. It has been too long since he's been able to say anything he wanted, to be somewhere where he wasn't accompanied by Violet. This thought takes a while, and before Jason is able to think any further, Andy's voice cuts the air.

"Are you in love with her?"

Jason looks at Andy again, and he takes a few seconds before replying.

"Uh, yeah, I guess."

Andy's face expresses disapproval in his typical Bellefleur fashion.

"If you had to guess it, it ain't real, Stackhouse." Then he turns back inside the station, leaving Jason to stare upon Andy's disappearing footsteps.

_… to be continued._


	2. Chapter 2

**Season 7.2- Chapter 2**

**Ext. Compton Manor- Night**

We hear footsteps on the porch steps. Revealing Jason, we see him anxiously looking behind and then ringing the doorbell. There is a few seconds of hesitation before Bill opens the door. He isn't wearing his usual King suit, nor his Billith attire. He's wearing his old button-up long-sleeved shirt, a bit frayed around the edges. But what is more surprising is that his hair has grown some more. He has mid-length sideburns starting to grow back.

The sight of his attire takes Jason back to the early days. He gapes a bit in wonder, before catching himself in an awkward situation.

"Uh, Bill."

Bill nods at Jason, "Yes, anything I can do for you?"

"Is Jess, Jessica here?"

Bill's gaze lingers a bit, his brows furrow just a tiny bit, before he turns to the foyer, and shouts in the lowest volume possible, "Jessica! Someone here for you."

Jason eagerly looks up the staircase inside of the house, to see Jessica's face reveal a happy surprise. She laughs and comes down to see Jason. Bill leaves the both of them alone in the foyer.

"What are you doing here?"

Jason stutters a bit- "Uh, I, I just wanted to talk to you."

Jessica looks beyond Jason outside of the doorframe, and asks, "Where's Violet?"

Jason looks behind him in reflex, and grips the back of his neck with his hand.

"Uh, she's not here. I came alone actually."

Jessica's eyebrows shoot up.

"You came alone?"

"Uh yeah."

"Well I'm surprised, doesn't she forbid that or something?"

"Actually, I'm here to ask you about that."

Jessica's gaze rolls around the foyer, she sighs with concern.

"Jason, she's declared you hers."

"Yeah, I know that, but isn't there any way-"

"And it's probably best for you this way, at the moment, with all the infected vampires and-"

"But I don't want to be her prisoner!"

Jason's sudden outburst surprises Jessica. She leaves her mouth hanging open a bit before she says, "Well, Violet's really dangerous and a lot older… she's stronger."

Jason sighs with defeat. But then he looks up at Jessica, a new idea emerging in his head.

"Can't Bill help? Surely he can, after kicking Warlow's ass?"

"Jason, he's not Billith… he's Bill again. He doesn't have his powers anymore."

"But he's got to have some idea or at least something helpful?"

Jessica leans against the doorframe, her arms crossed, and she gives him a half-smile.

"Well, I'll ask him."

**Ext. Fangtasia- Night**

We see Pam and Eric walking by the vacant parking lot next to Fangtasia. There is graffiti splayed across the side wall of the building. It reads: FANGERS BEWARE.

Eric looks at Pam, and Pam rolls her eyes.

"Fucking idiots."

Eric proceeds to enter the back door, and he discovers the bar inside left in the same condition when Pam and Tara were arrested. Eric enters his office, and picks up the phone. He dials a number from memory.

"Sookie?"

He looks down at his floor. Pam rolls her eyes at the sound of her name, and continues into the bar, looking for something.

"Eric! Are you alright?"

Eric sighs, and then sits down on his chair.

"Yes, I'm fine. I had a little mishap, but I'm ok."

"Where have you been?"

"I needed some time alone. How are you? Did you get hurt?"

"You felt it?"

"What do you mean?"

"The blood bond. I was in danger."

Eric slowly raises his head, looking up.

"What happened?"

"It's a long story. But be careful, we have infected vampires in Bon Temps."

"Do we now?"

"You should come."

Eric closes his eyes and his lips for a few seconds before replying.

"Ok I will, what time is best?"

"Probably after my last shift, at midnight?"

"Shift? You're working at Merlotte's again?"

"It's not Merlotte's anymore. This is why you need to come."

Eric raises his eyebrow.

"See you tomorrow then." And he hangs up.

**Ext. Alcide's Construction Building- Day**

Alcide is scribbling on a piece of paper. His hand slows, and his gaze lingers to the framed photograph next to his computer. It is a picture of Sookie, and she is laughing. The rays of the sun hit her hair perfectly that they shimmer just the slightest bit. Alcide smiles a bit, then it disappears as he sighs heavily.

"Something wrong?"

Alcide's eyes shoot up to see his co-worker looking down at him in front of his desk.

"Uh, I just." He sighs, and shakes his head. "I just want Sookie to be happy."

His co-worker gives a slight nod, acknowledging Alcide's girlfriend.

"And ain't she happy?"

Alcide looks at the co-worker, then at the framed photograph.

"I'm not sure anymore."

**Int. Compton Manor- Night**

We see Bill sitting on his living room couch, opposite Jason and Jessica. He is staring intently at Jason, and mincing his thoughts slowly.

Jason sighs, "Look, mister Compton, I wouldn't be asking you if I had any other way. Vamps fight best against other vamps. I don't want to put anyone else in more harm."

Bill smiles a bit.

"So I'm disposable… compared to everyone else."

Jason opens his mouth in confusion, only to be interrupted by Jessica.

"Bill, he just needs your help, and seeing as how you helped kill Warlow, he thought it might be a good idea to turn to you."

"But I _didn't_ kill Warlow. He did."

Jessica, mouth a bit open, looks at Jason, unable to make a response.

"Well yeah, but I had my grandpa and Sookie, and I'm not special like them."

"Well why didn't you ask Sookie then?"

Jason glares at Bill.

"Because I don't want to hurt her. God knows she's gone through enough, especially with you!"

Bill didn't mean to elicit such a response, but he realizes that he has made a wrong statement in the first place. Jason was right, it was ridiculous to ask him why he didn't ask Sookie. Even Bill wouldn't want Sookie interfering with Violet.

"And what's the deal with you growing back your hair like that!?"

Both Jessica and Bill look up at Jason's inept and swift interruption. Jason rises up both physically and in anger.

"Do you think, that because you look like your old self, that she's gonna fall for you again?"

Bill opens his mouth, then closes it against better judgment. He gets up, staring square in Jason's face, his jaws clench just a bit before he says:

"I love her."

"Then why don't you just fucking tell her?"

Bill's eyes gleam into challenge. And then after a second, his eyes soften a bit. His gaze strays to the floor, and he sighs.

"This is getting off hand, I believe we were talking about Violet."

Jason looks at Jessica's diversion, and he reins his anger back, nodding slowly. He looks at a distraught Bill Compton, and he firmly shifts his posture.

"So are ya gonna help me or not?"

Bill's eyes move back to Jason's with another level of intensity.

"I will."

**Ext. Night- Parking Lot of Arlene's Bar (Formerly Merlotte's)**

We see Sookie exiting the restaurant & bar. She is walking to her car, before she is startled by the sound of crunching gravel. She turns around to discover Eric, in his black suit, his hair all slicked back, and his small grin starting to spread.

"Eric!"

Sookie runs to him, and embraces him fondly. Eric holds Sookie for a minute, closing his eyes, and inhaling the sweet scent below his chin. Their bodies part ways.

"Who would have thought, you working at Merlotte's again?"

Sookie smiles, "It's not Merlotte's anymore. But yeah. I guess it's one step back to being the girl in the white dress, hm?"

Eric affirms this, and raises his head slightly. "So you're doing better?"

Sookie didn't expect such a question, and this catches her slightly off-guard. She opens her mouth, only to be hanging with no answer, and then she starts to laugh. Eric's eyebrow shoots up, his sad smile turning into a genuine frown.

"You're not happy?"

Sookie opens her mouth again, cocks her head sideways-

"I know you more than you think."

"Well, I'm fine, thank you very much for asking!"

Eric sighs.

"Look, I didn't mean to anger you, I just thought you'd be happier after…" and Eric is unable to end his sentence.

"After you left?" Sookie finishes for him.

Eric looks at Sookie's fierce eyes. This was the Sookie he had become accustomed to for the past few months, always full of indignation and under duress.

"You've been through enough trouble to last a vampire for a lifetime. And even then, you're still standing in one piece."

Sookie's stare eases up a bit, and she goes off topic.

"You look good."

Eric's devilish grin appears again.

..._ to be continued._


	3. Chapter 3

**Season 7.2- Chapter 3**

**Ext. Compton Manor- Night**

Bill is alone in his office. He is standing in front of his desk, and he looks down at a piece of paper. Suddenly the phone rings. He glances over, and grabs it slowly, raising it to his ear.

"This is Compton."

"And certainly not Billith?"

Eric's icy voice makes Bill's eyes glower. He clenches his jaw a bit.

"No, Lillith left my body."

"Well, that's good to know." Eric's answer reverberates around the room through Bill's phone.

"What do you want, Eric?"

"Just checking in with the King, who's the sheriff of area 5?"

"And suddenly authority matters to you?"

"We need some form of authority now more than ever."

Bill's eyes reveal reflection, and he sighs in agreement.

"I would like for you to come to my house, as soon as you can."

"And why would I do that?"

"If you want authority, you won't deny my request as King then."

Bill hangs up before Eric can say another word. He glances down at his desk, and he sighs.

**Int. Night- Sookie's House**

Sookie clambers downstairs only to be startled by Alcide's presence.

"Easy, it's just me."

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't I surprise my girlfriend? Shouldn't she be happy to see me after all?"

Sookie gives a small smile as she exhales.

"Yes, but I just didn't expect you…"

Alcide turns his head a bit, shifting his posture.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No, you can come up with me to bed." Sookie smiles.

Alcide's heart lifts- and he smiles warmly.

"Why did you come down anyway?"

Sookie stops mid-turn before the stairs, and she takes a second to reply.

"I- I just was going to get myself something from the kitchen."

"You want me to get something for you?"

"Just get yourself in bed."

**Int. Night- Fangtasia**

We see Tara entering the bar. She creeps about slowly, glancing around every corner, until she hears Pam walk into the clearing of the bar.

"About time you got here."

Tara sighs. She eyes Pam all over.

"You got anything to say?"

"Where's Eric?"

"He's in Bon Temps."

"So he left you… again."

"You will _not_ speak to me about my maker in that way."

"I wouldn't leave you."

Pam's icy stare wanes a bit. She sighs, rolls her eyes, and walks behind the counter. She grabs a try-blood and puts it into the microwave.

**Int. Night- Compton Manor**

Jason is sitting in the living room couch, opposite Jessica.

"So you're saying we should do it in a sneak attack?"

"Well, not sneak, but take her by surprise, yes."

Jessica sighs, and she shifts her posture.

"What happened anyway? I thought you wanted to be with her?"

Jason sighs, and looks at the floor. He twiddles his thumbs together, taking a second before he looks up at Jessica's eyes.

"I guess I just realized I don't love her."

"Love? Jason, you've never been in love. You wouldn't know it if it hit you in the head."

Jason gasps in a chuckle, his body struck backward by the invisible blow of her words.

"I have been in love!"

"Oh? With whom?"

Jason inhales a bit, glancing upon Jessica the slightest bit before he closes his mouth.

Jessica's eyes widen a bit as the realization hits her.

"But Jason, we barely even dated!"

"I know, I know, I did it all wrong and-"

"And I love James."

Jason looks up at Jessica, and closes his mouth before he can finish his sentence. He nods a tiny bit, and avoids eye contact.

"That's good."

"Good?" Jessica is a bit confused by his reply, but before Jason can explain further, there is a doorbell chime.

**Int. Night- Compton Foyer**

Jessica opens the door, only to reveal Eric leaning against the doorframe. "Huh?"

"Where's your daddy?"

Jessica sneers at him, and is about to shut the door-

"Believe me, I don't want to be here either, but the King has summoned me."

Jessica opens the door slowly, and gives him a grim stare.

"Bill?" she calls out inside the foyer.

**Int. Night- Sookie's Bedroom**

Sookie and Alcide are naked and wrapped up in each other in bed. The bedsheets are tangled around their bodies, sticky with sweat.

"You want a round two?"

Sookie giggles a bit, and she gives a slow grin before asking, "Only if you've got the strength to muster it."

"With you woman, I'd go all night long."

Alcide picks up Sookie from his side, and gives her a passionate kiss. His hands trail down her back, and then his grip tightens, and he flips her over, and he takes the rein. He enters her once more, and it is slow at first, only to fall into a faster rhythm.

**Int. Night- Fangtasia**

Pam's icy stare doesn't change as she sips on her true blood. Tara is standing in front of her, only separated from her by the bar.

"You want one?"

"Tell me this, is this some kind of maker bullshit where every vamp has to be in love with their maker?"

Pam raises her eyebrow.

"Because I do not understand why I have feelings for you. Nor will I ever understand why you're such a puppy when it comes to Eric."

Pam sneers at Tara's direct and snide comment.

"Just because you saved me for Sookie doesn't mean I'm some sort of trash that was on the sidelines. I feel things too. I know my shit day in and out, and I know more things than many of you think I do."

Pam's stare softens faintly.

"It doesn't mean you can just abandon me, not as a lover, but as a maker. If this maker bond is so fucking important to you with Eric, then why shouldn't it be as important for me with you?"

Tara sighs after Pam doesn't give an answer. She turns around and walks to the exit, only to be stopped by her voice.

"Because I'm terrified that I won't know what to do without Eric."

Tara scoffs, turns her head to look at Pam,

"You've always known what to do."

She looks at the exit, and barely utters a whisper, "You're just in love with him."

And Tara leaves, with a gaze lingering behind from Pam.

**Int. Night- Compton Manor**

Eric steps into Bill's office. It seems a bit scattered. It doesn't seem as orderly as it used to be. If anything, Eric would think of it as a den room, not an office. Eyeballing this change, he is startled when his eyes first cross paths with Bill's demeanor. His eyes widen insignificantly, but he softens them, and a faint smile spreads.

"Well, I guess you're right. Lillith has definitely left you."

Bill doesn't move a muscle.

"And apparently power no longer interests you, seeing the state you're in."

Knowing that Eric is referring to his attire and his rugged appearance, Bill licks his lips, and sighs.

"I just want things to go back to the way they were."

Eric takes a few steps forward, and settles himself in front of his desk. He eyes Bill's Henley outfit, and his sideburns.

"And does that mean you want Sookie once more?"

Bill's eyes blaze a bit into Eric's, but then a thought washes his expression away.

"Do you love her?"

Eric's head recoils back a bit, his eyebrows shoot up in question.

"Me?"

"I just want Sookie to be happy. And if this means she chooses you, I accept that."

Eric has a lopsided grin forming.

"Well, last time I saw her, I smelled some werewolf on her."

Bill groans an annoying sigh.

"She's dating Alcide."

Eric's eyebrows shoot up once more.

"Really? That dog got her?"

Bill shakes his head disapprovingly.

"Well, it doesn't seem like she's happy anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"I asked her."

"What did she say?"

"Nothing, which is the point."

Bill's glance moves around a bit, as some gears in his head are grinding, and he is mulling over a thought.

"But dear, tell me what is the point of this meeting? Surely it isn't to show me how much you look like Elvis."

Bill stands up, and walks around his desk. He stops right next to Eric.

"I don't want to be King anymore. I think you would be a better fit, considering how well your reign went when you were Sheriff of area five. So with this said, I bequeath you my position, Eric Northman, and my every authority."

Eric doesn't move. He glances down at Bill, wary with suspicion.

"And why the sudden change?"

Bill looks up at him with sincerity.

"One can have all the power they want, but it never gives you love."

"This coming from someone who was obsessed about drinking Lillith's blood and shedding other vampires in cold blood so he could become a God?"

Bill doesn't wince from the insult, but he doesn't growl or glare at Eric either.

"Sometimes it takes a fall like that to realize how hard the ground is."

... _to be continued._


End file.
